Raza de razas
by jarlaxe-Bregan
Summary: Paranoias... quién se inventó eso de que no se podía resucitar a los muertos? y quién se encargó de definir lo que es la muerte? porque la señora Rowling no...
1. Wueghs menudo viaje

Bien, no gano dinero por esto. Léanlo, ya sé que es corto, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para más, juro que iré subiendo más.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Desde que había vuelto de su quinto año en hogwarts, Harry Potter se había sumido en una apatía total, no salía de su cuarto más que para ir al baño, apenas si comía, y, evidentemente, tampoco hacía los deberes que tenía pendientes de su escuela.

Se atormentaba a sí mismo acerca de la muerte del que fue el último que podía considerar su familia, su padrino Sirius Black (todos sabemos que es un prófugo no?, no hace falta que explique la historia ni nada de eso). Sabía que no debía hacerse culpable por su muerte, pero no dejaba de pensar (con bastante buen tino), que si había muerto, había sido por haberle ido a rescatar al departamento de misterios, que fue por su idiotez que cayó a través de velo del Hades.

A día 10 de agosto de 2004 (sí, consideremos que va la par que nuestra cronología), Harry Potter fue hallado muerto en su habitación, por ingesta masiva y descontrolada de fármacos somníferos. Posibles causas que le llevasen al suicidio: profunda depresión originada por la muerte de su padrino, falta de comunicación con el mundo, la pérdida de todos sus seres queridos y falta de información de sus amigos (a fin de cuentas, tenían prohibido escribirle más de lo necesario).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas antes:

Es lo mejor... ya está bien de ser el instrumento de otros... no más ser un peón en el ajedrez de Dumbeldore y Voldemort, querían guerra? ellos se la tragasen, él ya había hecho más que suficiente por todos y no había recibido nada a cambio, nada más que una vida amargada, maltratado, engañado y titereado por un viejo senil. Si querían ganar la batalla, que hiciesen algo ellos, él no pensaba molestarse en intentar matar a Voldemort ni a dejarse matar por él, acortaría el camino y se reuniría antes con sus padres y su padrino.

47 tabletas deberían bastar... había saqueado el botiquín de su tía, lo había forzado con magia (como que iba a importarle algo las amonestaciones del ministerio) y había sacado todo lo que parecía tóxico, pero había acabado descartando la mercromina (con eso lo único que iba a conseguir iba a ser pegarse un flipe del 15, y no estaba para eso) y había decidido morir dormido, ya puestos, había que buscar comodidades.

.........................................................................................................

Uffhhh... un sopor... qué espesa tenía la cabeza... no sabía dónde se encontraba, no recordaba haberse movido de la cama... todo le daba vueltas, su corazón iba a mil por hora, tratando de compensar los desajustes que él mismo se había provocado en el organismo... ¡buarghs!... hale... un charco de vómito y sangre en la alfombra persa de tía Petunia... ya verás qué gracia le iba a hacer... Al parecer se había arrastrada hasta la sala, o había caído rodando por las escaleras, cualquier posibilidad era factible... le sangraban las fosas nasales, tenía los ojos más rojos que blancos... ¿seguro que se había tomado sólo somníferos?... la leche: ahora los mocos caían a raudales por su nariz, acompañados por una manifestación de glóbulos rojos... dudaba de poder contener sus esfínteres... falso, hacía un rato que no los controlaba: se había cagado pero bien encima del sofá...

Unos últimos espasmos... ya, todo remitía... quedó postrado encima de la destrozada mesilla de cristal el inerte cuerpo de un adolescente de 15 años, última esperanza de supervivencia del mundo mágico, asqueado con su vida y con un deber que le venía impuesto desde antes de nacer, querían destino? los cojones.

Jeje... no crean que esto va a ser un one shot de ésos, nananana... es para abrir boca, por supuesto que habrán más capítulos.


	2. Kakarot

Bien... ya estaba muerto, lo difícil ya había pasado. Y ahora...: nada. La nada más absoluta... ¡¡¡Mierda!!! ¿Qué cojones era esto? ¿Dónde estaba Dios, san Pedro, o siquiera Satanás? ¿Dónde se había metido? No había nada... todo lo que había oído, todo lo dicho por Jesús... todas aquellas historias de una segunda oportunidad, recompensas para los buenos, castigos para los malos... todo se reducía a nada y viva la antítesis. Todas las ilusiones, las promesas de vida eterna, eso de que tus seres queridos vivían en ti... todo era falso.

No sentía nada... de hecho, no era consciente, no ya de su cuerpo, sino de su propia existencia... empezaba a dudar de si alguna vez había existido, de qué suponía ser "algo"... no _era_.

¡Un momento! Esto no tenía ningún sentido... estaba pensando, no? se planteaba dudas... eso ya implicaba un mínimo grado de inteligencia... pienso luego existo dijo alguien, bien, un paso más, ahora viene el turno de enterarnos de qué es esto, si un purgatorio, o el camino al olvido más absoluto. De hecho, ya había olvidado el razonamiento ése de que si pensaba existía... intentó resistirse a olvidar, a ser olvidado, a pasar a la historia como un montón de huesos y cenizas, pues aunque polvo somos, al polvo vamos y a base de polvos sobrevivimos, no estaba dispuesto a resignarse y a perderse para siempre. ¡Él se había suicidado con la esperanza de ser feliz, no de perder todo nexo con el mundo!

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba debatiéndose consigo mismo y la tendencia natural de todo lo vivo a permanecer en el olvido, se negaba a ser otro borrón más... no parecía que sus fútiles intentos tuviesen el más mínimo fruto: lenta e inexorablemente su ser se iba evaporando a su alrededor... perdía su existencia de la misma forma que se nos escapa la arena del puño cuando intentamos retenerla... hasta que sufrió un tirón en la frente: La vieja amiga que era su cicatriz... ¡vaya, por fin servía de algo! No tenía cabeza, o por lo menos no la sentía, pero notaba que la cicatriz tiraba de él para atrás, mientras que su ser pugnaba por seguir hacia delante, como absorbido por un aspirador gigante. Pero ahora era su cicatriz la que llevaba la ventaja, con un último tirón, se desligó de ese efecto de succión.

De golpe recuperó todos sus recuerdos (antes sólo contaba con la determinación de que había existido, y de que quería seguir existiendo), y más... un torrente de información invadió de golpe su maltrecha mente, imágenes de ciencia, de explicaciones, teorías aún sin proponer, antiguas hipótesis ya descartadas...y lo vio: una sucesión de imágenes, como fotogramas, pero tridimensionales, en ocasiones superpuestos unos encima de otros, en otras bastante alejados, pero siempre guardando cierta relación entre sí... el distinto conjunto que formaban las realidades, unas encima de otras, todas en función de las mínimas posibilidades, todas igual de importantes e igual de irrelevantes... y lo entendió, asimiló en cuestión de segundos lo que los esbozos muggles llamados "teoría cuántica" estaban empezando a vislumbrar, siempre desde el campo de la semi-ficción: comprendió las bases del universo, que con cada nueva posibilidad, con cada nueva opción, la realidad se "rasga" en dos, dando lugar a dos nuevas realidades. Cada vez que alguien lanzaba una moneda al aire, un sinfín de nuevas realidades se creaban: unas en las que caía cara, otras con cruz, otras de canto, en otras atrapaban la moneda antes de caer... matemáticamente las posibilidades y el número de realidades era infinito por definición.

Abrumadora cantidad de información, de haber tenido cerebro, éste habría sufrido un colapso neuronal al instante, fosfatándosele las neuronas en un intento de comprender algo. Afortunadamente, el seso se lo había dejado en la tierra... él estaba... en un punto medio. Se "dio la vuelta", estaba en la mitad de un "camino", por un lado estaban las infinitas realidades, por otro... no lo sabía, esa información no había llegado a él, tampoco iría a buscarla, de momento tenía bastante con esto...

Por increíble que pareciese, la encontró, sin ningún esfuerzo localizó la realidad de la que él provenía... curioso, no parecía que a ese lugar le afectase el tiempo... las imágenes de las realidades estaban estáticas, como si no hubiese pasado ni un segundo desde que él había llegado... o como si hubiese pasado una eternidad, quién podía asegurarlo?

¿Y cómo podría volver?... su cuerpo albergaba una cantidad de estupefacientes capaz de matar a un elefante, esa vía quedaba descartada. Se acercó, tanteando los límites de la "imagen"... vaya, era viscosilla, jeje: chlups, chlups... chlu-wuaghs! catapultado por una fuerza inmensa, nada más entrar en ese universo recuperó su cuerpo, no el semi-comatoso despojo atiborrado de inductores del sueño, el suyo de siempre, pero antes de haberse intoxicado.

Iba a una velocidad endiablada, no veía por dónde iba, miles de lugares pasaban ante sus entrecerrados ojos, lugares que no había visto en su vida: un búfalo, un ñu, un francés... todo tipo de animales y extraños seres de los que sólo había oído hablar. Hasta que se detuvo, ya por fin alojado en su cuerpo, en la azotea de un edificio de estructura moderna, gemelo de otro similar, ambos inclinados el uno hacia el otro, de forma que las puntas estaban más cerca entre sí que las bases.

-¿Te ves capaz de pensar? ¿Y de moverte?- fue todo el saludo que recibió nada más "aterrizar" (parecía que su cuerpo no se había movido, más bien era su ser el que se había "empotrado" con la carne).

-Eighs... ña-puafpuef...- balbuceó.

El hombre que le había hablado permaneció dado la vuelta, se veía que era alto, de complexión musculosa. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba una luminosa ciudad que se extendía al pie de los edificios. Llevaba un traje oscuro, bastante ceñido al cuerpo, y unas curiosas botas blancas de punta picuda. Tenía el pelo ligeramente de punta, negro y encrespado.

-¿No dominas el idioma o es que eres imbécil?

-No hace falta que me insulte... creo que acabo de resucitar, y como comprenderá estoy un poco desorientado.

-No, no te comprendo, yo también he resucitado un par de veces y tengo un "amigo" que lo ha hecho tres o cuatro, así que no te excuses.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ¿cómo, que no era imposible resucitar? ¿no acababa de batir un récord?

-No te engañes, nadie sabe de la existencia de los que resucitamos... no nos conviene que se sepa, pero en tu caso es distinto, tienes una lucha pendiente, y valiéndote de tus recién adquiridas dotes, la vas a culminar.

-¿Recién adquiridas dotes?- él no se encontraba distinto... si acaso más sano, pero era normal, después de lo que se había metido, hasta Bob Marley era un machote sano a su lado.

-Ya verás...-añadió el sujeto mientras se daba la vuelta.- Para empezar, tienes el pelo negro, buena señal. Te instruiremos mi "amigo" y yo. Cuando vuelvas tienes que dejar bien alto nuestro pabellón, a fin de cuentas, si has resucitado, es porque perteneces a nuestra raza, ya que ninguna otra podría hacerlo, y encima esa cicatriz te ayudó bastante... mira, ya está aquí Kakarot.

Otro hombre apareció cerca del anterior, flotando cerca de la cornisa del edificio. También tenía el pelo negro, pero en lugar de hacia arriba, se le disparaba hacia los lados, tenía el rostro más bonachón que su compañero, pero estaba igualmente en forma. Vestía un uniforme naranja y le miraba con curiosidad... y ahora que se fijaba, tanto el primer como el segundo hombre tenían sendas aureolas en sus cabezas... como las de los santos.

-¿Qué es eso que les rodea la cabeza?-les preguntó.

-Esto... indica que ya hemos resucitado más veces de las permitidas... nuestro tiempo en este mundo es limitado, pero tenemos de sobra para entrenarte, una vez concluyamos contigo, nos iremos. Puede que volvamos en un futuro... ya veremos si nos quedan ganas y energía.

Hale, hasta aquí. Ya sé que son cortos... pero es lo que hay, ya iré subiendo más a medida que tenga más tiempo, que ahora estoy mu' apretado. ¿Alguien sabe quién es Kakarot? ¿Y quién es el otro hombre? ¿Y a qué raza pertenece Harry? ¿Sí, no?


	3. Marcando la diferencia

1 de septiembre de 2004, estación de King Cross.

Una dicharachera Hermione iba de la mano de su recién adquirido novio Ron, feliz de la vida. La el único nubarrón que podía nublar su dicha era la muerte de su amigo Harry, de hecho, había estado dos semanas de luto y muy deprimida, pero al final había llegado a superarlo... eso, y que Ron le pidiese ser su novia, hacían de la castaña Gryffindor una de las chicas más felices de Inglaterra.

Su acompañante no se quedaba atrás, su habitual estupidez le impedía estar más de dos días recordando la muerte de quien lo había querido como a un hermano, y en lugar de ello, había centrado el objetivo de su vida en intentar llevarse a la cama a la rizosa, que, si bien hacía como que se resistía, tenía tantas ganas como el pelirrojo de llegar a tal, pero en la casa en la que habían pasado el verano, rodeados de la orden del fénix, resultaba... ciertamente incómodo.

Sólo de vez en cuando recordaban a Harry, y, si bien sentían un poco de pena, los morreos, toqueteos y pequeñas escapatorias les hacían olvidar completamente al amargado ojiverde.

-Mmmmhhh... Ron... sabes que voy de luto?-le preguntó Hermione sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Ah sí?- le respondió, un poco dolido, ya que al parecer su difunto amigo tenía prioridad en sus pensamientos.

-Sí... tú espera a ver el tanga negro que llevo puesto...

El joven Weasley sonrió con lujuria, mientras cruzaban el andén mágico que los llevaba frente al rojo expreso de Hogwarts.

Se montaron en el tren, eligiendo un compartimento vacío, que tenían pensado ocupar más tarde, después de la correspondiente reunión de prefectos y posteriores rondas por el pasillo.

-A ver qué dice el gilipollas de Malfoy en esta ocasión?-murmuró Ron mientras acomodaban sus equipajes.

-Tú no te dejes provocar... y no te alteres si me insulta, vale? el mejor desprecio, es no hacer aprecio, venga, vamos.- Le dijo Herm mientras la pasaba la mano por la cintura.

La reunión de prefectos fue una sosada, como de costumbre, repetirles las normas hasta la saciedad, encargarles unos horarios de rondas por el tren, y avisar a algún profesor si había algún altercado, ya que no podían hacer magia estando fuera de hogwarts.

-Bofff... qué coñazo!- exclamó Ron abriendo la puerta de su compartimento, por lo menos ya habían terminado su ronda, regañar a un par de estudiantes de segundo que estaban amenazando a uno de primero, una colleja a cada uno, y tan tranquilos.

Las horas iban pasando, de forma lenta y tediosa. Se introdujeron en el compartimento Ginny, Luna y Neville, éste último bastante taciturno y aún de luto.

No conversaron mucho... Hermione parecía emobada con Ron, y éste parecía disfrutar del poder que ejercía sobre la chica. Luna estaba haciendo un crucigrama de lo más extraño, y Ginny hacía un buen rato que se había dormido. Nevillo miraba pensativamente su mascota, intentado desentrañar la compleja mente del sapo, que parecía estar ocultándole algo.

Hasta que un retumbar de paredes les hizo desviar su atención, algo se había estampado contra la pared del pasillo, presumiblemente bastante cerca de su compartimento. Siguió una explosión, el tren descarriló, sepultándolos a todos bajo sus equipajes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Se escuchó la ahogada voz de Ron.

Distintos chillidos se oían, provenientes del resto de los vagones. Los demás alumnos chillaban como ratas (iba a poner otra cosa, pero a lo mejor alguien se ofendía).

-¡¡¡Ahhh... no, no, no... mamá... mamá...!!!

-¡Son dementotes! ¡cubríos con los patronus!- Se oyó una temblante voz, sorprendentemente para todos, la de Neville, que se erguía fuera del compartimento con la varita apuntando hacia esas criaturas.

-¡Expexto patronum!- gritó. Y un semi-difuso elefantillo plateado emergió de su varita, manteniendo a ralla a un par de dementotes que se le acercaban... muy heroico, pero absolutamente irrelevante. El elefantillo resistió un poco más, pero acabó desapareciendo. No había sólo dos dementores, parecían ser cientos. Acosaban al tren desde todos los flancos, manteniéndose prudentemente alejados de los patronus de los profesores, dejando que su mera presencia los desmoronase.

Hermione lloraba encima de Ron, que también lloraba, encima de Ginny, que se había quedado inconsciente con la cabeza bajo Luna, que no había parado de hacer su crucigrama; todo un cuadro.

De repente, un estirón desde la parte delantera del tren, y los pocos que aún seguían conscientes notaron como que los vagones volaba, arrastrados hacia arriba. Los dementores se quedaron atrás, incapaces de seguir al ahora volador tren, intentaron alcanzarlo con sus ridículos efectos levitadores, pero no tardaron en quedarse atrás, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Arribaron en hogwarts... los profesores que estaban el castillo salieron corriendo a recibirlos, alarmados ante lo sucedido. Estaban sacando a los alumnos de sus compartimentos, y apenas nadie se fijó en una figura que se alejaba cojeando de la parte delantera del tren, envuelta en un aura amarilla, con pequeños cortes en los brazos y el pelo rubio y de punta... sólo duró unos segundos, al poco tiempo el resplandor se había ido como si nunca hubiese existido, la figura ya no se distinguía entre el resto de alumnos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de la selección, en la que apenas tomaron parte unos 10 alumnos (de los cuales 7 fueron a slythering), Dumbeldore se levantó para hacer su habitual discurso, con el semblante más serio de lo habitual en él:

-Queridos alumnos, como muchos de vosotros ya sabréis, durante el verano uno de nuestros alumnos, Harry Potter, fue hallado muerto en su casa.- Anunció el anciano, con la mirada triste perdida en el infinito.- El ministerio considera adecuado que no os informemos de lo sucedido, pero yo opino que lo primero es, siempre la verdad...

-Muy bien... ahora les cuentas el resto de la historia, y ya lo bordas.-Se oyó una voz desde la puerta de entrada.

Un joven descansaba apoyado contra el enorme marco de la gigantesca puerta, el pelo, negro y corto, se le disparaba en todas las direcciones, y la más que bien formada musculatura del chaval hacía las delicias de algunas estudiantes. Llevaba una camisa negra pegada al torso, dejando desnudos los brazos, cruzados sobre el pecho, unos pantalones militares y unas botas del ejército, a lo que había que añadir un par de chapitas metálicas que colgaban de una cadena de su cuello. Su rostro no se podía ver con claridad, ya que la construcción del lugar le hacía sombra y la distancia desde las mesas era bastante grande.

-¿Perdona?... Si gustase a presentarse, podríamos hablar en mejores términos.- Le respondió Albus, poniéndose cada vez más pálido a medida que iba terminando la frase, que, por cierto, acabó en un quedo murmullo que no oyeron ni los profesores sentados a su alrededor.- ¿Harry?

-No, Juan XXIII, que vuelvo de la tumba para comeros a todos, no te jode.- Añadió el ya revelado Potter, avanzó con parsimonia unos cuantos pasos entre la multitud, se quedó un rato plantado delante de la mesa de los profesores, sonriéndole al director, y después se sentó en la mesa de gryffindor, en una de las muchas banquetas libres.

Un murmullo recorrió todo el comedor, Dumbeldore se había quedado lívido, por primera vez no fue él el que puso silencio en el comedor, sino Snape, que a base de unas cuantas maldiciones, castigos de por vida y amenazas de expulsión consiguió calmar el barullo. Mcgonagall se acercó a Harry, que permanecía sentado, aún con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando con indiferencia su plato (sin gafas, puntualizo), esperando a que se llenase de comida.

-El director le espera después de la cena en su despacho.

-Sorpresa...- Murmuró rascándose una oreja.

La comida apareció como por arte de magia (¿sí? ¡no jodas!), todos miraban a Harry con respeto, recelo e incluso pavor, según en qué casos. Pero éste permanecía muy ocupado con su plato, del que estaba dando salvaje cuenta en esos momentos: parecía que no había comido en su vida, engullía todo a increíble velocidad, pasando de uno a otro plato nada más terminaba, hasta que pareció darse por satisfecho, se recostó un poco y entrecerró los ojos, soltando un plácido: "ahhhh..."

-ehmmm... ¿Harry?- dijo Hermione intentando romper el hielo.- ¿No crees que te vas a empachar?

-Tengo que crecer Hermi... entiéndelo, tengo que desarrollarme. Si no, ¿cómo iba a mantener este tipito?- Dijo levantando un poco los brazos, evidentemente disfrutando con la baba que la novia de su amigo estaba soltando poco menos que a chorro.

-Y... ¿podrías explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó durante el verano?- añadió la castaña, recuperándose del ataque de sus hormonas.- Estuvimos muy afectados por tu presunta muerte.

-Ehhh... no, no os lo explico. Y no me mientas, que no soy imbécil, no estuvisteis afectados por mi muerte en absoluto, tú si acaso echaste cuatro lágrimas y te lamentaste un poco con Ron, pero tengo entendido que ahí acabó todo.- Dijo sin alterarse Harry, pasándose la mano por el estómago, intentando digerir más rápido la comida.

-Yo no... nosotros...- Balbuceó Hermione, más roja que el cabello de su novio.

-Harry... amigo... ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? Nos tuviste preocupados.- Añadio Ron uniéndose a la conversación sin ningún descaro.

-Ehhh... Ronnie, ¿tú eres imbécil o te lo haces?- Le preguntó sin cambiar de expresión, entre dormido y amodorrado.- Me suicidé, ¿te enteras? Mi vida era una mierda y decidí ponerle fin de golpe. ¿Y me dices que estuviste preocupado?... tiene cojones la preguntita... ¿tú crees que os voy a responder?.

El cerebro de Ron se habría camino entre las hormonas, la comida y ¿lechugas?... algo así... preguntándose qué era lo que no encajaba, Harry se había suicidado; Harry estaba vivo y comiendo de forma más grotesca que él mismo; Harry estaba vivo... ahí había algo que no encajaba, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender... Harry estaba muy musculoso, Hermione se había quedado mirando sus abdominales más tiempo del lógicamente necesario... ¡eso era algo serio! Se olvidó completamente de la cuestión suicidio-vuelta a la vida, y se centró en asuntos de mayor trascendencia para la humanidad: su novia babeaba por otro.

-Y... ¿qué es lo que te pasa Potter? ¿Por qué nos tratas así? ¿No somos tus amigos?- Dijo, mudando el rostro de la más absoluta ignorancia a uno de envidia y deseos de apareamiento.

-Ron...- le dijo suavemente Harry, inclinándose levemente sobre la mesa.- Ten por seguro que no me interesa tu novia... por lo menos a nivel sentimental, siempre podría darse otro tipo de relación... más animal, ya sabes, así porque sí.

Esto último lo dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos a Hermione, que, para disgusto de su acompañante, no consiguió reprimir lo que semejante proposición le seducía.

-¿Te crees que por haber aparecido así, de repente, sin que nadie sepa dónde has estado los dos últimos meses, tienes derecho de acosar a mi novia?- Le dijo entre dientes, mirándolo con odio.

-... Sí. Y perdona pero no he acosado a tu novia, más bien ha sido ella la que me ha mirado lascivamente, no yo a ella... aunque ahora que lo dices...- añadió mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más al variar de "objetivo".

-Aléjate de ella...-bufó Ron mientras Hermione, poniéndose de parte de su novio, se alejaba un poco de Harry.

-No te preocupes, sólo bromeaba, no tienes porqué alterarte, a fin de cuentas, tu hermanita tiene un culo mucho más apetecible.

Si Ron no saltó sobre Harry en esos momentos fue porque éste ya se había puesto de pie, encaminándose hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. ¡Había insinuado que su novia no tenía un culo bonito! ¡Y se había estado deleitando con la visión de su hermanita pequeña!

Ya en el despacho del director, Harry abrió la puerta al tiempo que tocaba, sin esperar ser respondido.

-Harry...-Dumbledore estaba en su asiento, aún sin terminar de creerse lo que sus ojos veían.-Harry, dime, dónde has estado? No moriste aquella noche? ¡Es imposible! ¡Yo mismo comprobé los niveles biológicos de tu cuerpo, te intoxicaste hasta las cejas!

-Yo encuentro más interesante saber porqué esa gente de ahí no tiene ni idea de qué fue lo que me llevó al suicidio.

-Yo...no... ellos no deben saber... la profecía...

-Albus, ¿qué importancia puede tener la profecía esa de mierda si yo estoy muerto? Tengo entendido que si una de las personas muere sin haber cumplido la profecía, ésta se deshace y no tiene ningún tipo de relevancia, ¿no?

-Yo... Harry... por favor... no nos guardes rencor... únicamente buscaba lo mejor para ti...

-Mira Dumby, me parece muy bien eso que dices, pero encuentro deplorable que no tuvieses en cuenta mi más que probada madurez.

-No Harry, mira, únete a la Orden del Fénix, vale? Así te enterarás de todo!

-Se cree que soy idiota?- Dijo después de haber estado un buen rato riéndose.- ¿Exactamente qué podría impulsarme a unirme a su orden del fénix? Las cosas están así: me necesitáis mucho más de lo que yo a vosotros, y de unirme a esa especie de club de marujas que tenéis formado, lo único que obtendría a cambio serían más intentos de vigilancia, y eso, disculpa, pero no es lo que busco.

Y con esas palabras salió del cuarto, sin darle tiempo a nadie a responderle. Se encaminó lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin prisas, hacia la torre de gryffindor. Al entrar, los estudiantes que aún estaban despiertos se le quedaron mirando, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Salvo un airado pelirrojo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar semejante afrenta contra lo que él consideraba algo así como su "manada" de leonas.

-¿Piensas que por venir vestido en plan soldado muggle tenemos que rendirte pleitesía?

-Perdona el comentario Ron, pero al parecer tanto a tu hermana, como a tu novia, como al resto del alumnado femenino (y parte del masculino) de hogwarts parece agradarle mi atuendo, en uno u otro sentido, aunque no dudo que algunas preferirían verme sin él.

Ron, Seamus, Dean y los demás chicos gryffindors, aparte de muertos de envidia, se quedaron con la boca abierta, buscando algo con lo que rebatirle, pero antes de que diesen con un comentario lo suficiente consistente, Harry ya había subido a su habitación.


	4. mullidddoooosssss

Primer día de clases del sexto curso del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts.

-Bien alumnos, hoy nos limitaremos a un repaso de lo visto en años anteriores.- Comenzó su clase el canijo profesor de encantamientos.

Estuvieron tres cuartos de la hora recordando fórmulas y encantamientos, giros de muñeca, expresiones y vocablos en latín. Los alumnos trataban de recordar lo que hacía ya tiempo que habían relegado al más absoluto olvido.

-Bueno niños- continuó Flitwick desde su tarima de libros.- Esto será todo por hoy. No olviden que mañana empezaremos fuerte ya que este es un año de vital importancia en su formación como magos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta más que hacer?

-Yo, profesor.- Contestó Harry abriendo la boca por primera vez en lo que iba de clase.- Tengo una curiosidad… ¿en qué parte de este colegio se realizan las clases para hechiceros?

¿Hechiceros¿Pero qué dice señor Potter ¡Hace siglos que un hechicero no pisa Hogwarts- Exclamó divertido el enano.- De hecho, se duda de que alguno siga vivo. Es normal que se hayan anulado las clases para esos fenómenos.

-No entiendo profesor…- levantó la voz Seamos.¿Qué es eso de que hace siglos que un hechicero no pisa Hogwarts¿Acaso no somos nosotros magos?

-El señor Potter se refiere a hechiceros… no magos.- Trató de explicar el retaco.- Sustancialmente vienen a hacer los mismos hechizos, sólo que los hechiceros llevan la magia en las venas y en la antigüedad se creía que eran hijos de dioses o dragones… aunque todo eso son tonterías, simplemente tenían un potencial mágico que les permitía ejecutar un repertorio bastante limitado de hechizos sin varita, aquellos hechizos que poseían "por naturaleza".

A todo esto Harry había dejado de atender, sonreía mirando a un punto indeterminado y tenía las manos sobre la mesa, relajadas.

El joven Potter estaba siendo evitado por la mayoría de sus compañeros, que lo miraban recelosos. Y no era para menos. Embutido como estaba en el uniforme de Hogwarts, parecía que sus mangas fuesen a estallar de un momento a otro, y que a la mínima presión que ejerciese con los bícepséstos reventarían toda su vestimenta.

Al haberse perdido la presentación del banquete de la semana pasada, Harry ignoraba por completo quién iba a ser su nuevo profesor de defensa, porque después del batracio que tuvieron que aguantar el año pasado, estaba claro que haría falta un reemplazo. Se dirigió hacia el aula de DCAO cargando con los libros de todas las materias a las que tendría que asistir ese día. Al parecer a alguien le había parecido gracioso emparejar las horas de DCAO de los gryffindors con las de los slytherings y ver cómo se mataban mutuamente en las sesiones de duelo, porque otro año más Harry tendría que aguantar la inmunda presencia de Malfoy en la misma aula que él.

Llegó con varios minutos de antelación, momento que aprovechó para, desde su pupitre, inspeccionar a la nueva profesora. Era joven, no aparentaba más de 30 años, morena, con unas gafas de ligera montura negra y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta que le caía por la espalda. Leía atentamente un libro y ni se percató de la llegada de Harry, sino que prosiguió con su lectura.

Una vez la clase estuvo llena, la profesora levantó la mirada del libro y miró sorprendida la clase, como si no esperase encontrar a nadie. Se levantó de su mesa (confirmando las sospechas de Harry sobre su buen busto y caderas) y se dirigió a ella con voz calmada y segura:

-Bien, como ya sabrán, mi nombre es Sandra Cristhoperson, aunque prefiero que me llamen profesora o simplemente Sandra.- Empezó su clase.- Según tengo entendido esta es, no sólo la mejor clase del curso, sino también del colegio en cuanto a materia de artes oscuras y su defensa. Creo que en parte se deberá a cierto grupo de "estudio alternativo" que se creó el año pasado, y cuyo autor creo que se encuentra aquí ahora mismo. ¿Me equivoco?

Por el tono de voz empleado parecía que había sido una niña bastante mimada, mandona y acostumbradaa dejar a los demás en mal lugar... aunque eso sí, preciosa.

Los murmullos y asentimientos de sus alumnos le confirmaron sus sospechas, mientras que alguno que otro miraba en dirección de Harry, que permanecía en silencio mirando a la profesora… o a su figura.

-Señor Potter, según me han dicho, es usted el responsable de las altas calificaciones de la mayoría de los integrantes de este aula. ¿Le importaría hacernos una demostración- Le sugirió mientras se sonreía ante la escrutadora mirada que le dirigía Harry a su cuerpo.¿Qué le parece un duelo contra el mejor alumno de slythering, ya que usted es de gryffindor?

Esto último lo dijo con los ojos brillándole, deseando provocar a los jóvenes y esperando ver en ellos el típico comportamiento de "gallo de corral", en plan macho dominante, que tan usual es en esa etapa del desarrollo masculino (y según en qué casos, también del femenino).

Para su sorpresa, su comentario sólo tuvo la mitad del efecto deseado, Draco literalmente saltó al espacio reservado para los duelos al tiempo que dirigía seductoras miradas a un grupito de alumnas de la casa de la serpiente, sacando pecho y balanceando la varita como quien no quiere la cosa.

Y digo que sólo tuvo la mitad del efecto deseado, porque Harry se desperezó lentamente y, tras apartar pausadamente la silla en la que estaba sentado, se dirigió hacia el "ring".

-Bien¿preparado- Preguntó la profesora.Únicamente quiero que desarmen, derriben, aturdan o incapaciten ligeramente a su adversario, nada de maldiciones que puedan causar alguna lesión de importancia.

Ambos alumnos asintieron, el rubio con prepotencia, el moreno con aburrimiento.

-Bien… ¡adelante- gritó la maestra desde fuera del círculo, de unos 10 metros de diámetro.

-_Expelliarmus- _Exclamó Malfoy apuntándole con la varita.

El hechizo impactó de lleno en Harry, que ni se molestó en esquivarlo, simplemente cerro el puño en torno a su varita y ejerció una leve presión, suficiente y de sobra para contrarrestar los efectos del hechizo de desarme.

-_Tarantallegra-_ Fue el siguiente hechizo que salió de la boca del niñito de papá.

-Oh vamos Draki- Le espetó Harry moviéndose a un lado.- Si estás usando los mismos hechizos que hace cuatro años! Pensaba que habías aprendido algo.

-_Explosio-_ Esta vez el maleficio era de una envergadura mayor de la esperada en un alumno de sextoése era un hechizo bastante serio, no por su complejidad, sino por los efectos que podía tener.

No obstante, Harry echó un poco hacia atrás el cuerpo, dejando que la maldición fuese disipada por el campo que cubría la zona de los desafíos.

-Bah… ya me he aburrido.- Soltó Harry.

Y acto seguido una bola de blanco-amarillenta luminosidad salió despedida de la mano que empuñaba la varita estampándose contra Malfor, quien atravesó los escudos del "ring" y fue a caer sobre un escritorio, rompiéndose algunos huesos en el impacto.

¡Potter¡Dije que no quería heridos- Gritó furiosa la profesora.

-Si él me hubiese alcanzado en la maldición de explosión seguramente yo habría acabado con peores secuelas.- le rebatió el aludido con total calma.

-Mmmmhhh… veo que parece muy seguro de sus habilidades… ¿qué le parece probarlas en otro duelo a cambio de… digamos, 10 sobresalientes?

-No me importaría.

-Pero si pierde… serán 10 suspensos¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo¿contra qué me va a hacer pelear?

-Contra mí.- Fue la única respuesta de la arrogante perohermosa profesora.

-Va ¿a qué esperamos- Desde luego ésta no era la respuesta que esperaba la profesora, pero lo tomó como una muestra más de prepotencia juvenil.

-Por favor, apártense.- Les pidió la profesora a los alumnos.

Ocuparon cada uno su posición en el círculo.

-A la de una, a la de dos…. ¡tres- Gritó la profesora mientras de su varita empezaban a brotar un montón de hechizos, prueba de lo buena combatiente que era.

Los primeros 10 hechizos lanzados fueron esquivados por Harry, que no hacía más que girar la cadera, saltar o agacharse en el momento oportuno. Eran hechizos de congelación, desarme, electrificación, y alguno de corte.

¿Ha sido usted aurora- Preguntó Harry.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue otra nube de maldiciones que cada vez se acercaban más a darle… hasta que una le golpeó en el pecho, haciéndole soltar la varita.

-Debería preocuparse en atacar más Potter… sólo con sus reflejos no se gana un combate.- Se burló la profesora infantilmente.

Únicamente con hechizos tampoco se ganan los combates profesora..- Le comentó Harry con una sonrisa en la boca.

¿Qué quiere…?

No llegó a terminar la pregunta, Harry había desaparecido de donde estaba, dejando a toda la clase con la boca abierta.

-Aquí profesora…- le susurró al oído mientras le pasaba las manos por debajo de sus axilas y las cerraba en torno a sus bien formados senos.

Aquí la profesora Sandra se había quedado de piedra, no sólo había desaparecido delante de sus narices, no sólo le había pillado desprevenida y por la espalda… ¡le estaba palpando los pechos!... y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral paralizando toda acción que intentase hacer.

Afortunadamente para ella, la situación no duró más de medio segundo, con la pierna derecha le golpeó los tobillos haciéndola trastabillar y caer al suelo, donde sus manos, antes posadas sobre las turgentes almohadillas femeninas, le tapaban una la boca y la otra le sostenía en alto la mano con las varitas.

Al parecer, ningún alumno se había percatado de nada más que de la caída de la profesora, bastante humillante de por sí.

Tachánnn!


End file.
